


Dove

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cupid mentioned as a fetus, Don't Like Don't Read, Fingering, M/M, More like sparrow 1.5? Actual sequel coming soon, Pregnancy kink a bit, Smut, Sparrow and Blackbird sequel, sandalphon gets pregnant, sandalphon has both genitalia, voidwing Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: The Supreme Primarch and a Fallen, together once more.





	Dove

He pours the deep, rich brew into the decorative cup, adds a cube of sugar and a splash and cream and sets it on the dainty saucer and that on a silver tray, ornate tray already stocked with another cup and saucer, a plate of cheese and meats and a small loaf of bread. He balances the tray in his grip, taking slow steps with the sway of the ship from the smaller galley to the library nestled near the stern. Sandalphon uses his side to push open the door, kicking it closed while keeping the meal balanced.

“How domestic,” Lucifer’s voice is sweet and heavy, purring in that blissed out tone that makes Sandalphon’s legs quiver. “You spoil me, Darling. However, our roles should be reversed. Shouldn’t I be waiting on you hand and foot?” 

Sandalphon turns his face to cough a bit as Lucifer stands up, blanket slipping from his waist and exposing his bare body to the warm air of the tropical movements around these islands. His cock lazes against Lucifer’s pale thigh, his body carved from marble. Sandalphon has seen him naked multiple times and had the length of that cock stretching out his insides, but still...the look of it is…

“Are you enjoying the view?”

“Wha-” Sandalphon nearly drops the tray but catches himself. “That’s not…why don’t you put clothes on? I made some breakfast.”

Lucifer smirks but waves his hand, his cape fluttering before coming to rest on his hips, covering all the naughty bits. “I can eat without them.” 

“ _ I _ can’t.” Sandalphon sets the tray down and Lucifer takes a seat next to him, lazing against Sandalphon’s frame, horns poking at the smaller man’s flesh. Sandalphon grumbles and swats at the pretty, petty fallen, annoyed at the pointy shit.

Lucifer hums a bit in his throat, moving to Sandalphon’s lap and sampling the charcuterie, giving a sound of appreciation at the mellow taste of the coffee. Sandalphon takes his black, sitting in comfortable silence as Lucifer migrates his head to his lap and Sandalphon’s fingers run through his hair. The older primal purrs in absolute pleasure but his hands itch with nervous energy, reaching back in the most uncomfortable pose to stroke at Sandalphon’s thighs.

Sandalphon gives him a look, his hand coming to a stop. “Really?”

The blackbird smirks as he rolls over onto his chest, propping himself up on his arms. “What do you mean?” His face contorts into a smug grin, hungry for more than just sustenance. “Could you possibly mean…?”

“Don’t put on the innocent face,” Sandalphon mutters but shifts, raising himself up to pull his tights down to his shin, exposing underwear and smooth thighs, spreading his legs and arching his back out to expose skin and the mixed genitalia to Lucifer’s searching eyes. Male and female organs strain against his underwear. “Quit staring....”

Lucifer takes Sandalphon’s chin into his hand, pulling the cheeky sparrow into his lap while using his free hand to push aside Sandalphon’s underwear, keeping his cock trapped in the tight fabric. Their lips meet softly, tongues twisting wetly against each other as Lucifer’s fingers stroked at the wet folds of Sandalphon’s labia, the sparrow shuddering with moans. His hips buck when sharp claws poke against his clit, he blindly grasps at pale skin, white hair and deep crimson horns, something, anything to hold while he arches against Lucifer’s bare chest.

Lucifer thrusts a finger into Sandalphon’s wet pussy, smiling against blush colored lips when the smaller primal lets out a trembling scream in between wild and passionate kisses. He adds another and Sandalphon tears his mouth away to inhale rapidly, chest heaving up and down, hips rolling against the two fingers scissoring his vagina, pre-cum staining his underwear as his dick desires release and delicious contact.

The fallen wraps his arm around the Supreme Primarch’s waist, holding him in place, rubbing his stiff penis against round, soft ass cheeks. Sandalphon for his part seems blissed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth when a shaky hand frees his desperate and dripping cock, pumping with an uneven rhythm, groaning lazily when Lucifer curls his fingers.

Holding him close to his chest, Lucifer kisses Sandalphon’s neck as he fingers the smaller primarch rapidly, rubbing his walls as they pulsate and spasm, his cock warm between Sandalphon’s ass, entire body desperate for more. Wetness seeps from Sandalphon’s abused hole, dripping onto his quivering thighs, eventually staining the cushions under them.

“Sandalphon…” He finds an ear with his nose and bites down on it. “Dearest...let me...”

Sandalphon swallows and nods, letting his cock go as Lucifer effortlessly picks him up and readjusts their positions, spreading thick, shapely legs wide after tearing off leggings in a fit of frustration. His partner would give him hell later but now, he shoves his underwear aside, rubbing himself against Lucifer’s cock, dripping wetness with each swipe of the head. Lucifer groans with appreciation, rolling his hips to chase the desired wet heat until Sandalphon puts a hand on his pelvis to stop him.

“Oh-ho?” Lucifer grins at the move. Sweat runs down his face, an excited flush coloring his pale skin. “My, my someone is getting rather bold. Do you want to ride me?”

Sandalphon frowns. He has a preference he doesn't like to admit, one that involved him being fucked so hard that his eyes roll back and his voice catches in his throat. He tends to orgasm multiple times, the duality of his genitalia working against him to turn him into a trembling mess of fluids and screams. Lucifer is...less vocal but enjoys it an equal amount. “No. I...hmm…”

His sparrow turns his head, wraps a lock of hair around his finger. He goes quiet for a second, blushing so and Lucifer thinks that he’s done, moving to hold Sandalphon’s hips when he pipes up, “Remember that time you asked me if I wanted to try having fledglings?” 

Lucifer remembers the conversation well, ending in silence and unsaid insecurities on both parts, equally correct positions and emotional fallacies. That was months ago and Lucifer had supposed that Sandalphon forgot it all. Apparently not.

“...Yes?”

“Ngh...I...um…” Sandalphon squirms. “We can try. If you still want.”

Lucifer can’t hide the grin that splits his face, the image of Sandalphon’s belly swollen with  _ his _ child, radiant, glowing, beautiful. He runs a hand over the aforementioned stomach, longing.

“Are you sure?” He whispers, quiet, careful. “Do you really want this? Or are you just saying this for me?”

Sandalphon shakes his head and smiles gently, finger curled around his hair. “I want to try. A little you or me. Or...both I guess.” He spreads his legs, and Lucifer watches them shake, settling between them while laying kisses on supple skin.

“Very well.” He lays a gentle kiss on Sandalphon’s lips, brushes his hair back and exposes an ear.

Lucifer holds his stiff cock in his hand, prodding at the wet vaginal flesh until he finds the hole, taking Sandalphon’s arms in his free hand, thrusting into Sandalphon’s pussy with one even stroke. His sparrow yelps at the sudden stretch, his wet cunt clenching down on the thick cock spearing his vaginal cavity. His back arches as Lucifer thrusts, angling his hips in such a manner that he hits a different spot.

“Harder…” Sandalphon drools, tossing his head back to moan, pussy sucking hard on Lucifer’s dick. “Har...der…!”

Lucifer obliges, snapping his hips forward, bending Sandalphon back and thrusts roughly into wetness, acknowledging Sandalphon’s moans with grunts and pants. Sandalphon screams, cumming with pulsations of his pussy.

The blackbird isn’t done yet, pulling Sandalphon into his lap and thrusting his hips wildly as he rubs relaxing circles on Sandalphon’s back while the poor sparrow whines and screams. Lucifer forces his fingers into the younger primal’s mouth, coating them with saliva as Sandalphon rolls his tongue around them.

He’s a bit of a dick, but Sandalphon loves the over stimulation, so Lucifer doesn’t feel bad when he pushes two wet and sticky fingers into Sandalphon’s asshole. Sandalphon bucks his hips and cries, cock spurting thick cum onto Lucifer’s chest. His ass bounces, the sting driving him to move and Lucifer wishes he could watch it smack against his thighs, thrusting his fingers and cock into Sandalphon’s tight holes.

Lucifer can feel the pressure building up, his cock tight and desperate to release inside his beloved sparrow. He buries his face in Sandalphon’s shoulder, drinking his sweet scent in as his thrusts become wild until he finally cums, dick spasming while releasing hot cum. He cries out Sandalphon’s name as he finishes, falling against the smaller primal with a soft sigh.   
  


* * *

 

 

Sandalphon pulls his shirt down over his round belly, grumbling when it runs back up, exposing his belly button and skin to the cold. The others give him a concerned look, worrying that his condition has acted up when he gives a frustrated groan, but he waves them off. 

The child kicks restlessly from inside and Sandalphon grumbles, hungry for the tenth time that day. Core creation and the gestation of primals requires exuberant amounts of energy, meaning Sandalphon has to gorge on ridiculous portions of mortal food, despite the taste. Still, he gives his stomach an affectionate rub.

They’ve decided on Cupid for the fledgling’s name, and Sandalphon hopes that they come out with Lucifer’s sky blue eyes and pearly hair, but perhaps he’s biased.

He reaches into cabinets and finds a loaf of bread, biting down on the hard crust and devouring it with no grace, snarling, dripping saliva, the whole bit.

“You look so cute, Sandalphon~” Lucifer coos, running his fingers through Sandalphon’s thick waves. “Shouldn’t you eat something more? Eating for two, no?”

Sandalphon raises an eyebrow, half-eaten loaf shoved in his mouth and the other half dangling from his maw. “Uh...huh. ‘Cute’. Right.”

Lucifer presses his ear to Sandalphon’s stomach, humming softly with barely hidden joy while Sandalphon scarfs down the remainder of the bread, running fingers through soft pearl strands. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI, IM ONUS AND IM UPSET.
> 
> 000 destroyed me and made me realize how much I love Lucifer, and his unfair imprisonment really stung me. Eventually, I'll do smut based around the lucisan scene in the purgatory and then a proper continuation for Lucifer, but for now, take this hastily put together smut that sucks.
> 
> yell at me on twitter! @irridallium


End file.
